cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuri Lowenthal
Yuri Lowenthal (1971 - ) Voice actor Television Deaths *''Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight part 3'' (2009; animated) [Iceman aka Bobby Drake]: Although alive in the present, he was killed during a war in the future. A grave with his name on it appears, his death was later prevented in Foresight Part 3. *''Hellsing OVA: Episode 7'' (2009; animated) [Pip Bernadotte]: Stabbed in the back by Zorin Blitz (voiced by Rachel Robinson), he dies after kissing Seras Victoria (voiced by K.T. Gray). (For the Japanese version, see Hiroaki Hirata). *''Criminal Minds: The Stranger (2011)'' [Jake Ellison]: Stabbed several times by Chad Todhunter in his home. *''Love, Death & Robots: Fish Night'' (2019) [Young Man]: Eaten by a night light shark, as Kirk Thornton looks on helplessly. Video Game Deaths *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' (2003) [Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka]: Throat slit with a katana by Mako Iwamatsu. *''Final Fantasy XII'' (2006) [Reks]: Stabbed in the stomach by Michael E. Rodgers, who was disguised as his twin brother Keith Ferguson. *''Persona 3'' (2006) [The Protagonist/Ryoji Mochizuki]: Playing two roles, "Ryoji" ceases to exist when "the Protagonist" performs the Great Seal in order to stop "Ryoji" who became the Avatar of Nyx. "The Protagonist" dies of natural causes after he performed the Great Seal to stop Nyx; he dies shortly one month later on the school rooftop with Karen Strassman on his side. *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' (2006) [Kevin Winnicot]: Disintegrated after having killed Jason Spisak; he dies shortly after talking with Lia Sargent. *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' (2008) [Cecil Harvey]: Ceases to exist, along with the other Warriors of Cosmos, after Keith David kills Veronica Taylor. He is brought back into existence, along with the others, due to the power of the warriors' crystals imbued with Veronica's power. *''Assassin's Creed II'' (2009) [Vieri de' Pazzi]: Stabbed in the chest/neck with a hidden blade at the end of a fight with Nolan North. He dies after talking to Nolan. *''Saint's Row 2 (2009) '[Shojo Akuji]: Buried alive by Daniel Dae Kim. His death is confirmed by an in-game newspaper. *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009)' [''Serbian Soldiers]: Providing the voices of a series of characters, it is possible that they are all killed by Nolan North at various points throughout the game. *''BioShock'' 2 (2010) [Crawler Splicer]: Playing a type of enemy found throughout the game, Yuri can be killed at various points by the player character in a variety of ways. *''Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy'' (2011) [Cecil Harvey]: Defeated in combat by Liam O'Brien. He is brought back to life, along with the other Warriors of Cosmos, when the cycle is restored anew. *''Resident Evil 6'' (2012) [Finn Macauley]: After being infected with the C-Virus and mutating into a Chrysalid, he is killed by BSAA support troops after attacking Roger Craig Smith. *''Saints Row IV'' (2013) [Matt Miller]: In Rebecca McRiedy's computer simulation, a version of Yuri is executed via gunshot wound to the head by an evil clone of the player in order to demoralize Rebecca. The real version of Yuri survives the game. *''Resident Evil Revelations 2 (2015)'' [Neil Fisher]: Shot multiple times in the head by Marcella Lentz-Pope. *''Fallout 4'' (2015) [Danny Sullivan]: Shot in the stomach by Charlie Warren (off-screen), after Yuri sees him conversing with a Synth, on top of falling down an elevator shaft. If the player chooses not to seek medical aid for Yuri, he will succumb to his injuries and die. *''The Walking Dead: A New Frontier - Thicker Than Water'' (2017) [Paul Lingard]: Dies from either Jeff Schine or Melissa Hutchison giving him a lethal injection at his own request (if Jeff refuses the offer, Yuri survives the game.) Web Video Deaths *''Bioshock 2 (2010)'' [Crawler Splicer]: Mauled to death with a drill by Subject Delta, just as Yuri is about to kill Jodelle Ferland. Notable Connections Mr. Tara Platt Gallery Persona 3 Protagonist Death.jpg|Yuri Lowenthal's video game death in Persona 3 Hellsing Ultimate Pip Death.jpg|Yuri Lowenthal's anime death in Hellsing OVA: Episode 7 Saints Row 2 Shogo Akuji Death.jpg|Yuri Lowenthal's video game death in Saints Row 2 Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1971 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:The Swan Princess cast members Category:Close to Home Cast Members Category:The Game Awards Nominees Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by lethal injection